Dimension Break
by eikothewerewolf
Summary: Rikku and Kuja are taken to another dimension. some swearing.


**Dimension Break**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre:_** Romance/Adventure  
**_Setting:_** A Mountain Range  
**_Main Characters_**: Rikku, Kuja

**_Note from the authoress:_** The style of writing I use when the focus is on Rikku and Kuja is not my style. I have seen it in other fictions, which I cannot remember. Anywho, I find writing romance is far easier in this style than any of my other styles…yet I may still go to narration at some points in the story…if you do not care I have just wasted about ten seconds of your life and confused you. I have no regrets of this . Btw, this is an FF10/9 crossover. Not sure about a time setting…

_Key:_ The Al Bhed Language. Since al bhed are included, I have some of the words in Al Bhed. I will then put the translations in brackets afterwards.

EXAMPLE

Meka ec cu ihkyen! (Life is so unfair!)

_**Part 1**_

**Kuja**

I awoke uneasily this morning. Something…out of the ordinary tainted my dreams, not allowing any more than a light slumber. I do not know what caused this unease. Yet I feel that with each second that passes slowly, in the pathetic existence that seems to be my life, this strange feeling grows more powerful. Something is going to happen. I just wish I knew what…

**Rikku. **

Uncle Cid can be so annoying at times. What is with the deep and concealing silence whenever I am around lately? It's like they don't even trust me! Not that I care about Uncle Cid or even Brother, but even Yunie is treating me lie it. What, am I invisible all of a sudden? Me and Yunie used to talk about everything. I blame Tidus. No, I don't mean that. This whole thing is so annoying! I don't know. I just seem to be on a short fuse at the moment. Tysh ed (Damn it)! Yet why do I keep complaining. I wish there was someone I could talk to at the moment. Someone sweet, who will listen to me. By Yevon, anyone would think I was lovesick.

Uncle Cid said we have to head up to Mt Gagazet soon. I don't even know why! The Ronso can handle themselves perfectly. I guess no one will tell me. I wish I knew what the secrecy was all about.

**Kuja**

I can no longer sleep. I seem to be housing a growing paranoia. Is there someone, or something, I should fear? I cannot stand this waiting around, expecting something bad at any turn. If only I knew who I was dealing with, I would soon track them down and put an end to their endless tormenting. But that just makes me seem weak. Speaking of some unknown force being able to torment me. It will taint my image, and my job here will be forfeit. I walk through the vast halls of a castle. Something seems to be blocking my memories. I know I am here for a reason, but I am not sure where "here" is. Or what the reason for that matter. What is this job that seems so important? Uh, I can't think. Whenever I try to fathom the recesses of my memory, and work out my purpose in all of this, this feeling of foreboding merely ricochets back off invisible barriers, striking again and making me feel this unreal sense that something is wrong. But what? I have reached a balcony now. Although I am gazing across a clear expanse, I see nothing. Not the kind of nothing when there is merely nothing there, that is seeing something. No, I see nothing. No trees, no land, no sky. What is happening? Even as I watch, the area I know to be sky seems to darken, on the edge of my consciousness I see it. Now something is clearly coming into sight. A dark ball of darkness, lightning crackling across the surface, mist floating ominously around it. And it is moving right towards me. My entire body screams at me to run, yet my brain refuses to acknowledge the now fast approaching danger. I cannot move, as this frightening ball advances. I feel myself losing conscious, I slowly sink to my knees, before gracefully falling to the floor.

**Rikku**

So, still nobody tells me anything, nobody prepares me for whatever lays ahead, and now we are speeding at top speed towards Mt. Gagazet. I'm just sitting below the bridge, in the cargo hold. It's not like anyone's about to miss me. I feel so alone, desperate for some company. Any company. Even the company of one such as Donna would be appreciated. Anything to take away this awful loneliness. But I can hear something. Screams of terror. I recognise Yunie's voice among the screams. They will be up on the bridge. I run to the lift. But before I can press the button to take me up, the lift moves on its own. Upwards, faster and faster. I see the bridge flash past in a blur. The lift isn't slowing. Cred! Cred, cred, cred! E's kuhhy TEA! Ur Yevon, ramb sa! (Shit! Shit, shit, shit! I'm gonna DIE! Oh Yevon, help me). Suddenly, the lift shuddered to a stop. I'm thrown to the floor, the breath knocked out of me, a bruise where my arm broke my fall, but, thank Yevon, I'm alive! I stagger slowly to my feet. Ok, so I panicked a bit. Who wouldn't when their impending doom appeared to be hurtling towards them? I take a few staggering steps forward, before raising my head. By Yevon. What is this? There is a ball of…well, it looks like a giant dark sphere, with lightning crackling around it. I try to back away, but it holds me transfixed, as it moves towards me. I can vaguely here Brothers voice.

"Rikku, kad pylg ehceta! Rikku! RIKKU! (Rikku, get back inside! Rikku! RIKKU!)" His voice fades as the thing hits me. I hear no more.

END OF PART 1


End file.
